Magic
Each level in magic provides stability and focus to your mana. You receive a damage bonus when casting a spell. Types Of Magic Casting: Casting is the type of magic that is used when shooting burst damage. It could be shooting a fire ball, or even rays of healing towards allies. When casting abilities you use mana to do so. Casted abilities are normally fast, burst damage. Casted abilities are dodge-able/missable but not blockable. You must roll for success. Concentration: Is the magic that takes the power of will. Concentration spells require you to concentrate on the spell you're using. To concentrate you make a concentration roll(1d10). (Every 10 points over knowledge)+1d6 = How many rounds you can subtract from your concentration roll. During the time you are concentrating you can not move or fight in combat. Incantation: Using the power of vocal magic to activate power magic through passwords in words. Speaking to activate said ability. (Magic Level + Charisma Mod = Incantation score) Your incantation score applies to your success role. Your roll and score must be higher than the incantation score in order for the ability to be casted. Charm: A Charm is something that allows you to change the overall attitude of a being. Charms can be put on relics for luck. When Charming someone your Charisma must be higher than their's. You must also roll for success. Curse: A curse is something that will take time but the effect on the thing or person being cursed is always drastic. When cursing someone your luck must be higher than their's. You must also roll for success. All curses are specific. Enchant: Enchantments are objects/weapons/armor that have been enchanted by magic. When Enchanting objects your magic level must be high enough to cast the enchantment. Indicated by () Ritual: Rituals are the types of magic that require steps or recipes. They normally result in larger outcomes. Ritual's require resources. Some rituals require contracts Spirit: Spirit abilities apply to all abilities that make you contact with the dead and sometimes the living soul. When using a Spirit ability your Prayer level adds to your magic damage. Body: The body can be physically enhanced using abilities that apply to the body. Using a Spell that effects you, you would gain an increase to stats most likely. Mind: Mind abilities are normally from the mind of Psychics. When using a Mind ability your Knowledge must be higher than your opponents. You must also roll for success. Alteration Alterations are the abilities that polymorph you or your opponents. Works similar to Casting, but doesn't do burst, but instead alters the shape Revitalize Revitalizing magic is the effect of Healing for someone, Cleansing, Buffing. It can be done with medications and herbs, but most revitalize magic is much stronger than the average use of medicine. Revitalize magic could be used to bring someone back to life if they have the magical/spiritual knowledge. Magic Damage bonus Achievable Feats 10) Choose between > * Channeling can use the magic level and mana of someone you channel(touch/bond) * Incantation Proficiency charisma limitation to spells 20) Choose between > * Combination Magic 2 spells together * Concentration Proficiency need to [[Conditions|concentrate] on spells] 30) Choose between > * Conservative Casting usage is halved * Curse Specifics [ You no longer have to use specifics ] 40) Choose between > * Un-drainable can not faint from having no Mana * Casting Proficiency success roll needed to cast spell 50) Choose between > * Unblockable opponent can not block your spells * Devil's Advocate contracts are always successful Other Bonus